


Over Your Spell

by KillerSnotMonster



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 04:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17175485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerSnotMonster/pseuds/KillerSnotMonster
Summary: The gang regales Tara with tales of Willow's magical mishaps, leaving Tara with some suspicions about Buffy's romantic relationships.





	Over Your Spell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpindleKitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpindleKitten/gifts).



> Written as a gift for SpindleKitten based on the request she posted for the 2018 Holiday Event on [Hidden Gems](http://spuffygems.boards.net). _Everyone_ is welcome to read and leave comments. :-)
> 
> Starts shortly after s5ep03. Beta'd by [beauty](https://dark-solace.org/elysian/viewuser.php?uid=6328).
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

“Did Will ever tell you about the spell she tried last year to have her will be done?”

Xander asked the question casually while passing the bowl of popcorn. He and Anya were having a double date of sorts with Willow and Tara, playing board games in Xander's new apartment while trying to entertain Tara with a chronicle of Willow's magical misadventures. Already she'd been treated to the tale of vampire Willow, accidentally summoned by Willow and Anya from an alternate dimension tied to a wish Anya had once granted.

“Um, no, she didn't,” Tara answered, taking a handful of popcorn. It was nice they were trying to make her feel welcome. It was a strange way to go about it, but the Scoobies were a wacky bunch to start with. The pleasant feeling dissipated as Xander continued.

“She did this spell so that whatever she commanded would become reality,” he explained. “And she accidentally used it to make demons attack me, make Giles blind, and make Buffy and Spike obsessed with each other. A horror,” he said, pointing emphatically, “that will never leave me.”

“It was very disturbing!” Anya agreed cheerfully. “D'Hoffryn came down and everything. My old boss,” she explained to Tara as an aside. “I used to be his favorite, back when I was a vengeance demon. Which is also an entertaining story, I think. You see, there was this man, and I did a spell to give him boils on his—”

“Anyway,” Xander interrupted, “It's this whole big thing, they spend half the day making out in Giles's living room, and the other half planning the wedding.”

“Until we all went to find Willow,” Anya said as she spun the dial in the center of the board. “And they had me try to summon D'Hoffryn while Xander was being attacked by demons.” Something in her tone suggested that she was about to try to steer the conversation back to her success as a vengeance demon. Willow picked up the thread of the story before she could try to divert it again.

“Only, he was already busy talking to me,” she said. “He showed me what was happening and tried to recruit me, but of course I was horrified and chose to undo the spell instead.”

“And the best part was Spike's face when he snapped out of it,” Xander said fondly as he took his turn. “Gotta love seeing Captain Peroxide suffer. Then we dragged him back to Giles's and got him all tied up again.”

“And I baked so many cookies!” Willow exclaimed. “More cookies than I have ever baked ever in my entire life. I think Spike even ate some of them.”

“He also said Buffy wanted 'Wind Beneath My Wings’ for the first dance,” Anya remarked blandly before taking a sip of her soda. Willow and Xander snickered.

Tara smiled mildly but was sure her concern still showed on her face. “How did Buffy feel about what had happened?”

Willow waved a hand dismissively. “Oh, she freaked out about Riley thinking she was engaged. But I think that all worked out fine, if I do say so myself,” she said smugly. Then she looked down at the gameboard with a resigned grimace. “I think Anya's winning.”

“Have you talked to her about it at all since it happened?” Tara asked anxiously. Willow shrugged, apparently unconcerned.

“I j-just think you should make sure she's really okay about it. Buffy carries a lot of burdens and could be c-compartmentalizing?” She glanced down at her lap, frustrated that her nervousness had turned her words into a question.

“Tara, Buffy's totally fine,” Willow insisted. “You don't know her as well as we do. She handles all kinds of Hellmouthy stuff no problemo. Any spells I do are nothing.” She scooted her little plastic playing piece along a few spaces. When Tara still looked nervous, she frowned. “Tara, baby, it's okay. I swear, if Buffy was unhappy, I'd be the first to try to fix it.” She turned her attention back to the game. “Oop, looks like another plastic peg-baby for me!”

The flipness in Willow's words made Tara uneasy. The accidental summoning of Vamp Willow was one thing—Anya was barely _not_ a vengeance demon then; it was understandable that she wanted to have her powers back, and unsurprising that an inexperienced Willow had messed it up. But Willow just resorting to magic to make herself feel in control, especially when she wasn't emotionally well? That was reckless, Tara thought. And it was only within the last year. Willow had so much power, and she was growing it so fast. Too fast. And she acted like it was nothing when she slipped up and made disasters happen. All of them were just treating it like a humorous, light-hearted story, even though the facts of it must have been distressing and scary. But maybe it wasn't any more distressing and scary than what the Scoobies faced on a regular basis.

As she spun the wheel for her turn, she felt sorry for Buffy. It was great to help the Scoobies in small ways; it was satisfying and empowering to know she was part of a team that fought the forces of darkness. But it wasn't just an exciting extracurricular activity for Buffy. It was her whole life. That had to be stressful. And kinda lonely.

_I'd be the first to try to fix it_ , Willow had said.

And that's exactly what Tara was worried about.


End file.
